


Insecurities of a Bug Lover

by warelander



Series: Warelander's Puyo Ficverse [3]
Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warelander/pseuds/warelander
Summary: Sig used to not really think much of it when people threw weird comments about his supposed hidden power, his way. That is until a recent event managed to shake him up enough for him to start making connections.





	Insecurities of a Bug Lover

Grey clouds and a cool breeze colored the town of Prim, signifying oncoming rain weather. As one would expect, not many people were out and about at this particular time, though exceptions to the rule were only natural and one such exception was a very familiar, bug loving, half-demon boy.

In the middle of Primp's forest area Sig was lying down next to te nearest pond, his face cupped in his hands as he silently watched a gerridae walk over the water. Simply gazing at the insect Sig let out a quiet sigh, letting the breeze of the wind blow through his hair.

It had been a whole week since the whole deal with the Cafe and Amitie accidentally spilling a potion over Sig, causing some strange powers within him to become dominant, slowly making him lose control over himself. Things were long resolved, Amitie made it her duty to save him and things had been back to normal ever since, despite this, Sig couldn't help but to reflect back on these events, every once in a while, moving his red hand in his line of sight and coldly staring at it.

''I want to examine your hand, There's power coming out of you!''

''There's an unnatural energy in you...shouldn't You also embrace the coming chaos?''

These memories, the many times people have remarked about him possessing some kind of odd powers, kept flooding his mind, he could practically hear them, like a whisper in the wind. At the time Sig never thought much of it, to him it was all garbled nonsense regardless how often he had these kinds of comments thrown at him, now though it made him wonder whether those powers brought to dominance by the potion were in some way related to all of that.

His anomalies were always an odd subject for Sig, there wasn't any grand story to how his left eye and arm became red, from one day to the other he simply woke up to discover the change. There was an initial shock for sure and Sig did consult Akuma a few times on whether or not he had any idea of how to revert the change (never with any success). Sig genuinely got over the bizarre transformation, it took some time to gain better control of the newfound strength in his left arm, but in the end he stopped to really lose much thought on it, until recently.

Since then a number of things began to change in Sig's life, for whatever reason, not long after his change the school staff asked him to transfer to Ms. Accord's class, insisting that it was to balance the number of students per class. Sig wasn't one to question these kinds of things, it helped that his friends from the old class hadn't really hung out with him much around that time, for reasons that Sig wasn't sure of.

Regardless this turn of events was cause for a number of very positive turns in his life as well, after all transferring to Accord's class, allowed Sig to build a new circle of friends, with Amitie, Rider and (though more begrudgingly on their parts) Klug and Raffine and soon Arle Nadja, a heroic girl from another world and the bratty Prince Salde, would follow.

Just thinking about them brought a smile to Sig's previously blank face, if there was one thing that Sig held more dear then bugs, it was his friends, there always were a source of security for him, his life sure got more lively since they came around, that was for sure, in a good way that is. Averting his gaze from his hand to the pond he found himself reminded of the Oceanside of Primp, the many times he had snuck Salde there, whenever he wanted to escape back into the sea, while remaining undetected by Otomo or the times when he and Arle would just go to the beach to sit in the sand and gaze out into the ocean, to lose themselves in the sight.

Reminiscing about fond experiences of the past was something that Sig would always do to ease his mind, though in this case it was cut short by a soft thud from behind him. Sig sat up and turned around to identify the source of the sound, only to see something that he would have never expected to see: Klug's book.

A rather peculiar development indeed, the bookworm himself was nowhere to be found, no matter how much Sig looked around, he could not spot him anywhere. This did not mean that Sig was alone however, in place of his classmate the bug lover he instead spied something coming out of the book.

It was the red spirit that lived within' the book, nobody knew what it was or where it came from or even what Klug himself thought of it, it was just always there. Sig never knew what to make of it, for the most part he would just shrug it off, like he did with many other things, but whenever the spirit's crimson eyes met his, he could sense this strange feeling of familiarity overcome him, as if there was some history between them that he couldn't recall.

It was at that moment that another more noticeable gust of wind blew through the area and with it another voice made itself known in Sig's mind...

''That red thing I sometimes see in Klug's book and the blue thing that pops out of Sig's body, they almost kinda feel like they're related.''

''Ami did say that once...'' Sig muttered to himself, he wasn't the only one who felt like there was a connection. Whatever it was Sig couldn't be certain and a part of him felt like he'd prefer to not know the answer. Getting up Sig made sure keep a safe distance from the book as he decided to make his way home. Just leaving the thing lying there instead of giving it back to Klug wasn't the right thing to do and Sig was aware of that, but even just the thought of approaching the spirit made him uncomfortable, something about it just made it seem like he should stay away from the thing.

Making it a point to not glance back Sig began his walk back home, still unnerved by what had just happened, he tried to distract himself by looking for nearby bugs, but couldn't spy any, much to his dismay.

Sighing the unknowing half-demon kept on marching on, trying to keep his mind on the monotony of his movements, but no matter how much he tried the thoughts kept coming up, these ''powers'', his red arm, the spirit, they just would not stop. Breathing heavily the boy leaned onto a nearby tree, holding a hand to his forehead and beginning to sweat. ''It's never been like this...why are these thoughts not stopping...?''

''Because you care more then you think...and lost Sight of something very important.''

Surprised Sig jumped a bit at the sound of this new voice, which sounded remarkably like his own and the surprise didn't stop there, as Sig soon discovered the source of the voice coming from behind another tree: it was himself!? Or perhaps, someone who looked like him, only without his odd features, instead sporting two blue eyes and normal arms, like Sig used to do.

''Are you..Me? ''You could say that. I'm the part of you of you that's ready to admit a lot to himself...'' Unsurprisingly Sig could only stare at this duplicate of his with a confused look, which didn't seem to face him at all.

''These constant comments about you possessing odd powers and what happened when that potion spilled over you, slowly you began to feel like there is a connection. There is now evidence behind those supposed ''powers'' and it scares you..'' Sig did not say a word, merely trying to look away from his other self, who continued on. ''When you started to lose control over yourself you became freighted and distanced yourself from your friends.''

''I almost crushed Ami under a pile of Nuisance Puyo...'' Sig finally spoke up, looking the other Sig straight in the eyes. ''Almost, but she managed to reach out to you didn't she? It's because you regained partial control that she was able to safe you and, well, things have been back to normal haven't they?'' ''Yeah...but-'' ''Amitie cheering to have you back, Arle cuddling with you under that tree, things between you and them haven't changed at all''.

Sig couldn't deny that there was a point to this argument, after all things had gone back to normal as if nothing ever happened, as if it all was just another routine adventure, like so many others, not that he had much time to muse over it, as he was quickly caught off guard by the other Sig placing his hands on his shoulders.

''Look, I understand. Amitie, Arle, Rider, Salde, all of them, you love them and they love you and you never want that to change or for anything to tear you apart from each other...'' Meekly nodding Sig listened closely to the words of his more well spoken other self, barely noticing that the area around them was beginning to fade, leaving behind little more then a black void.

''You never want it to change and it hasn't changed. You haven't changed. As much as your friends give you comfort the reason you were never affected and troubled by your anomalies is that no matter what, you are Sig. Even after that incident you are still Sig, that's what you have to remember. As long as you stay true to yourself, the life and friends you hold so dear will stay with you as well, never forget that''.

And with those parting words pure darkness set the scene, as even Sig's vision and consciousness began to give in, but the conversation continued to stick with him, resonating with a part of him that seemed as if it was forgotten. ''...I used to not be bothered about my weird arm and powers because they didn't change who I am...I think I understand...''

Eventually and not even sure for how long he was gone, Sig struggled to open his eyes, as the late afternoon sun blinded his sight. Still rather out of it and feeling rather sore the boy looked around the area he was in, it was a grassy field near the Primp Town Forest, it seems that he passed out next to a nearby tree.

It was all a dream, but certainly one that gave him something to think about, Sig wasn't one to really dwell on something to such a degree, but perhaps it was about time for him to start asking himself a few questions.

He would have kept thinking about it for longer, when suddenly his thought process was interrupted, as he heard some familiar voices in the distance. His interest curiosity piqued Sig stood up and took a few steps, to discover that it was Amitie and Arle who he was hearing. The two were currently in the middle of a Puyo match, from the looks of it Arle seemed to be at an advantage, building up 12 chain, while Amitie had to get rid of some some Nuisance Puyo and build up a counter chain as well, but either way, both were visibly enjoying themselves.

Sig smiled at this sight, taking one more look at his red hand and letting the words of the other Sig occupy his mind for one last time. ''As long as I'm still me, things will be alright...'' One more relieving sigh and he was set to go on, slowly approaching his friends, leaving his worries behind him.

Ready to face the future and all the challenges it held...

END

**Author's Note:**

> You could say that this is a sequel to ''We almost lost him'' since this one as well, deals with a potential aftermath of Sig's Secret. In this case it's due to the fact that while characters have commented on Sig and his apparent hidden powers and demon site before, SS is the first time where it came forth in a really bad way and actually gave Sig something to be concerned about, so I'd like to think that he would reflect a bit on these past comments.
> 
> Not too sure about the other Sig, I thought that due to him being a fragment of Sig's mind, that's more aware of how he really feels it would make sense for him to be more articulate and well spoken, but a part of me also can't help but feel like it was rather...generic? You be the judge of that.
> 
> Also Strange Klug was going to have a part, but he ended up not really fitting anywhere, still though, with how weird dreams are I'd say that his sealed spirit form still fits in well enough, but that's just me.


End file.
